Over the moon
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a brief glimpse into Tony and Jeannie meeting their newborn son for the first time


Jeannie now had it all- a husband whom she absolutely adored and thought hung the moon, a nice home, and what she had dreamed of all her life- in her arms Jeannie looked down and watched her newborn son observe her for the first time.

This was almost too good to be true. During her whole pregnancy she had wanted a boy. She was so sure it would be a boy that whenever Anthony tried to keep her from getting her hopes up, she refused to listen. It would be a boy- a namesake for her beloved husband.

Speaking of whom, he was still in the waiting room, and it was only a matter of minutes before Anthony would arrive to see his first-born child. All Jeannie wanted was for him to be as happy as she was at that moment.

But right now all thoughts focused on the little miracle in her arms. He was very much his father's son, with bright blue eyes and, if she thought so herself, he was every bit as handsome as his father was. Oh, this was all happening so fast, but it would be worth it the minute her husband finally got to meet his son.

"Jeannie..."

Her eyes lit up as they did every time he entered a room. Anthony could be returning from a weeks-long mission or simply taking out the trash. It did not matter how long he was gone, for she was always-always- glad to see the man who'd given her so much.

"My darling husband! Have the nurses told you about the baby?"

"Only to say that everything is okay. How are you feeling?"

It was the greatest moment in her life when, after taking a deep breath, Jeannie proudly announced. "Anthony, I would like for you to meet your son. Our son! Is he not the

most

beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life?"

Tears filled Anthony's eyes as he took in the sight of his wife and child. "He takes after his mama that way." That was about all he could manage to say before wiping his eyes.

"Oh, Anthony! |Why are you so sad? Is this not the happiest day of your life?"

He tried to compose himself but he had not even been prepared for his own reaction to the news that Jeannie had born him a son. "Do you want to know what the happiest day of my life was up until now?"

She nodded eagerly.

"It was the day you found me. I had not expected to find anyone, let alone someone like you. I liked my life the way it was- I had it all planned

.

out. But you came along and changed the name of the game. I used to enjoy working, coming home to a nice quiet house, going to bed early. But now- why, I have no idea what's going to happen minute to minute, let alone day by day! I'm a changed man and now you've given me the best thing to ever happen to me. How can I thank you, Jeannie?"

"Oh, Anthony. It has been my greatest joy getting to know you. I would do anything to make you as happy as you have made me." Now it was Jeannie's turn to tear up a bit.

He leaned over and kissed her moistened cheek before turning his attentions to his son. "Look at him," he chuckled.

"I knew it would be a boy. Are you happy that we have a son?"

"More than you could ever know."

Jeannie's eyes lit up. "Now all we need is a daughter and then our lives would be perfect!"

Anthony laughed. "Now, Jeannie. Don't you think you're getting a little carried away with yourself? After all it hasn't even been an hour since you just gave birth to...say, he doesn't have a name yet!"

"Oh, but he does, he does. Anthony Nelson Jr.. "

"I don't know, that is kind of a mouthful."

"Instead of Junior we can call him JR!"

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"That is the most perfect name I have heard in my entire life."

He couldn't stop from smiling; her enthusiasm, as usual, was quite contagious. "If that is how you really feel..."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure!"

he cleared his throat. "Do you think...would it be okay if I held him? I'm not really good at babies..."

She grinned, then gently placed baby Anthony his his father's arms. All Jeannie wanted was to find a way to capture this moment forever. She knew that the sight of her two greatest loves together would not be something she would ever forget.

"Say, Jeannie...do you think...never mind."

"Oh please tell me."

"I was just wondering...do you think he has my eyes?"

Jeannie smiled and clapped her hand. "I always knew he would. He's perfect, just like his father."

"I'm not perfect, Jeannie. I'm stubborn and I like things done my way and I sometimes lose sight of what's important."

She watched happily as baby Anthony stared up at his father.

Jeannie was about to speak when the nurse entered, ready to take the baby to the nursery.

"I don't want to leave you, Jeannie. But you've been through a lot."

"I know...you could always call Roger and Dr. Bellows! I am quite sure they would be happy for you."

He nodded. "I'll be back. Take care of yourself. And ...thank you."

She wanted to answer but instead she fell into a peaceful slumber. As Anthony took one last look at his sleeping wife, he realized that he was truly a lucky man. Just as she had loved him unconditionally for years, he knew that Jeannie would only expand that love to include their son. As he headed to the hallway to use the phone, he knew this would be a day that he would always remember. And for that, he had only Jeannie to thank for that.

As he dialed Roger's phone number, a thought crossed his mind. What if the baby turned out to be like Jeannie? There would be so much trouble, so many dilemmas they could find themselves into.

As he looked down at his wedding band, he realized that he wouldn't trade his life for all of the money in the world.

The end


End file.
